Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a portable countersinking device for forming a countersunk bore in a workpiece.
Description of Related Art
Large diameter holes for certain fasteners, such as sleeve bolts, can typically only be drilled in a workpiece by large automated equipment. These relatively large holes may also often require a countersink at the entrance of the hole. Due to, for example, tight required tolerances and awkward ergonomics of such a countersinking operation, the countersink may not be able to be effectively and consistently performed by an operator in a manual process, and generally requires some sort of portable, power-fed and guided (i.e. automated) tool to meet process requirements. Generally, conventional automated tools for performing a countersink operation are targeted at and configured for small diameters holes, and may not necessarily be applicable or scalable to countersink relatively large diameter holes in a workpiece. Since such large diameter holes are often formed in a similarly large workpiece, the associated countersink operation would preferably be accomplished with a portable tool having sufficient power to handle up to the largest diameter countersinks, and the flexibility of performing different machining processes that may be required by various different types of materials forming the workpiece (i.e., continuous control and adaptability).
As such, there exists a need for a device and method directed to a countersinking device that addresses issues such as portability and automation, which may be lacking in conventional tools and processes.